The Trouble With Names Is
by becausethereisonepiece
Summary: "I refuse to have sex with someone who won't address me by name." Shameless PWP. Kotetsu x Barnaby


"Ko-Kotetsu!" Barnaby whimpered, bouncing atop his partners' hard length. He moaned as the man beneath him finally grabbed his stiff cock and began to pump in time with each bounce.

Kotetsu took a moment to admire the view above him, taking pride in how he was able to make the blond shiver so violently with just a simple touch or a quick slide of his hand. "You're so _tight_ Bunny."

"My name is-"another quiet whimper "Barnaby!" the blond insisted, slowing his speed ever so slightly.

"But you look just like a cute little Bunny. Hoping up and down like that just- Oi! Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Kotetsu protested as the blond attempted to remove himself from his stiff member.

Barnaby sent the man a glare before answering. "I refuse to have sex with someone who won't address me by name," Barnaby griped, trying not to groan as he was forced back down onto Kotetsu's length.

"Oh come on Bunny. Don't be like that!" the older man whined, holding the poor blond firmly in place.

"I'm not moving until you say my name correctly," Barnaby asserted, glaring at the older man, causing the hero to shrink ever so slightly under his lovers gaze. Kotetsu knew he wouldn't be able to stand much more of this if Bunny didn't start moving soon.

"Fine. As you wish, _Barnaby_," Kotetsu teased, watching as a small tremor ran up the other man's back.

Kotetsu grinned, assessing the meaning of the blush that spread across the younger man's cheeks. Now _that's_ interesting.

"Barnaby, move." Kotetsu murmured, wanting to test his new theory.

Barnaby shuddered again, stronger this time, and began to move atop his partner's reawakening member.

Ah, so that was it. "That's an interesting kink you got there Barnaby," Kotetsu stated blatantly, reveling in the sound of Barnaby's quiet moaning. "You like it when I say your name, yeah?"

"Sh-shut up!" the blond stammered, further confirming his partner's theory.

"Oh Barnaby, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'll gladly cater to your kink," Kotetsu nodded to himself, reaching over to grip his partner's straining cock and beginning to pump far too slowly for the blond's liking.

"Ah. Ahh! Kotetsu!" Barnaby moaned, nearly losing himself as Kotetsu began to move his hand faster in time with each of his bounces.

"No matter how much you deny it you still look like a cute little bunny when you ride me like that Barnaby," Kotetsu panted, beginning to lose himself as well.

"Stop Kotetsu! I ca-can't... " Barnaby stammered, growing more and more flustered as Kotetsu began to tease the head of his cock. "I'm gonna come!"

"Then come. Come for me Barnaby," Kotetsu prompted, swiping his thumb for a final time along the underside of Barnaby's swollen member.

Barnaby came with his mouth opened in a silent, gasping scream as his mind seemed to snap in two. He tightly gripped at the sheets on either side of his partner's head, moving to leave open mouthed kisses along Kotetsu's tanned neck.

The sight above him was too much for the older man and he ended up coming shortly after with a quiet moan of 'Barnaby' at his lips.

Barnaby moved his kisses upward slightly, giving Kotetsu a quick peck on the cheek before lifting himself out of the older man and all but falling into an exhausted heap at his side.

"We gotta do that more often," Kotetsu muttered, still caught up in the blissful afterglow of orgasm.

"Indeed," Barnaby mumbled, feeling his chest flutter slightly as Kotetsu brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Hey Bunny?" Kotetsu murmured, searching the sheets for Barnaby's hand and clasping it tightly as soon as he found it.

"Hmm?" Barnaby murmured sleepily, smiling as Kotetsu curled to his side.

"Do you think you'd get hard if I called you by name in public?"

"Don't you dare Kotetsu. Don't even think about it."

**A/N: If Kotetsu and Barnaby ever ended up getting together I'm like 98% sure something like this would happen at least once. As always, reviews are appreciated and thank you for reading!**


End file.
